1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall descending toy. More particularly, although not exclusively, a wall descending toy with moveable features for enhancing the fun factor of the toy.
2. Background Information
Toys with moveable features are widely available. These toys are usually wheeled and the moveable features are mainly actuated by the propelling wheels when traveling on a horizontal surface. Also, these toys imitate moveable objects, for example, cars, insects, etc., and most of these moveable objects travel on vertical or sloped surfaces. The problem with these toys is that they can only travel on horizontal surfaces. By running the toy on a vertical or steeply sloped surface, it is likely to fall over and causes injuries to the person playing with the toy.
Attempts have been made to overcome the above problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,008 and GB 2326353B disclosed a wall descending toy with retractable wheels having sticky peripheral which allows the toy to travel on a vertical surface without falling over. The toys may be in the form of cars, cartoon characters and so forth. However, these toys fail to imitate movements of the moveable features that propel the character. In other words, the fun factor of these toys is affected by poor representation.